


axg drabbles

by belasteals



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasteals/pseuds/belasteals
Summary: Drabbles and prompt fills about Arya and Gendry from my tumblr. Ratings and warnings in the notes before each chapter.





	1. fixed marriage au (G)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr as jewishstarks!

Anonymous asked: "Gendrya modern au: fixed marriage"

Rating: G

No content warnings apply

 

* * *

 

They were really,  _really_ bad at this.

“Newlyweds! Oh, how did you meet?” asked the president of the homeowners’ association.

“We met through a friend, and it was just love at first sight!” Arya gushed to their next-door neighbor, putting on her best dreamy grin and thinking of all the rom coms Sansa used to watch as a teenager.

“We’ve known each other since we were kids, and it just kind of happened,” said Gendry to the real estate agent.

“We worked for the same company,” Arya told the barista.

“We went to the same college,” Gendry confided in the mailman.

At home, Arya flopped down between the stacks of moving boxes. “We need to sort out our cover story.”

“We have a cover story,” Gendry reminded her, irritated.

“We need a _better_ cover story.”

“By all means,” he said, “make one up and we’ll use it.”

_Go undercover,_ Dondarrion had said. _Just pretend to be married for a few weeks. It’ll be easy,_ Dondarrion said. The problem was, Detective Arya Stark and Detective Gendry Waters, despite being the two best investigators in the Riverlands, had never gotten along.

Gendry glared at her and grabbed one of his boxes, carrying it towards the spare bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Arya demanded.

“I thought you would appreciate me having my own room,” Gendry said drily, pausing at the doorway.

“What if someone comes over? What if they want to see the house?”

“You didn’t even want to take this assignment and now you want to share a bedroom?”

“Are you committed to this or not, Waters?”

“You’re insufferable,” Gendry told her, but carried the box to the master bedroom anyway.

* * *

It didn’t get much better from there.

“We’re not acting couple-y enough,” Arya hissed out of her corner of her mouth. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Gendry stood stiffly, one arm awkwardly around her shoulder as they made small talk with the neighbors at the community picnic. She smiled up at him widely, but the hand draped around his waist was digging painfully into his side. Gendry leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, fighting the urge to blush furiously.

“Young love,” sighed Charlene the florist, and he wondered how much longer this investigation would take.

* * *

“No funny business,” she had warned him the first time they got into bed together.

When she woke up wrapped in his arms three mornings in a row, they shuffled out of bed awkwardly and avoided eye contact for the rest of the day.

* * *

At day six she stopped taking the wedding ring off when she walked through the front door.

* * *

“How’s it going?” Chief Dondarrion asked over the phone.

“He snores, and buys the wrong kinds of cereal, and has an aversion to public displays of affection.” Arya compained. Across the table, Gendry raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look up from the newspaper.

“I meant the investigation,” said Dondarrion tiredly.

* * *

The front door banged open, and Gendry staggered inside with his arms full of groceries. Arya looked up from the paperwork at the dinner table.

“Hey babe,” he greeted her without thinking.

They both blushed horribly, and he dropped the milk on his foot.

* * *

They kiss a lot in public.

“When my sister got married, she and her husband couldn’t keep their hands off each other for months,” Arya informed him authoritatively. “We’re newlyweds, remember?” She pitched her voice up like Charlene the florist. “Young love.”

Shockingly, he didn’t argue.

* * *

The blue flashing lights were beginning to fade out in the street as Gendry handed the case files off to Dondarrion and saw him out.

“Are we done?” Arya leaned against the kitchen counter, exhausted.

“We can head back to Harrenhal tomorrow,” Gendry confirmed. He walked across the kitchen to her. “Hey. I know this wasn’t easy for you, but you did good work. Seriously.”

“I guess you weren’t awful,” she admitted, then grinned up at him slyly. “I think we made a pretty good pair.”

Her grey eyes sparkled in the dim light, and Gendry found himself suddenly aware of them. “Yeah. I think so.”

Five weeks ago they had been ready to kill each other, fighting at every opportunity, and now…

Arya looked away, biting her lower lip. Before he was aware of what he was doing, Gendry leaned forward, kissing her softly as his hands came to rest on the countertop to either side of her. It was a slow, gentle kiss, unlike the quick ones they shared in public. He pulled back slightly to take a breath.

“Nobody’s watching us,” Arya whispered.

“No.”

“We’re not pretending for them.”

“No.” He met her gaze uncertainly, suddenly terrified in a way that had nothing to do with the spate of arrests he had just caused.

Arya gave a small smile and captured his lips again.


	2. accidental blind date au, part i (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “I’m not actually the person you were set up on a blind date with but I was eating alone and you asked if I was someone else and wow you’re cute so of course I said yes and now you think my name is something it isn't” Prompt for gendrya omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> No content warnings apply

Arya doesn’t mind eating alone. She likes it, really - an hour or so of relative solitude between work and home. It keeps her out of Bran’s way when the Reeds are over, and she doesn’t have to cook or do the dishes. She especially needs that solitude now, after three hours of work meetings with _fucking_ Ned Dayne and his color-coded spreadsheets and his insistence that he could totally handle taking the lead on the new client, even though she had offered first, and-

“Excuse me,” says a deep voice, “are you Jeyne?”

Arya looks up to tell him to piss off, and holy _shit_.

He’s tall, taller than any of her brothers, and he must work out because his arms look like actual tree trunks. He has the black hair-blue eyes combination that really shouldn’t be her personal weakness, and he’s staring at her blankly for far too long before she realizes he’d asked her a question.

The functioning part of her brain tries to say “No, sorry,” and the less-functioning part of her brain tries to say “Are you the star of a mediocre film adaption of a YA novel because you are _gorgeous_ ,” and somewhere in between those her traitor mouth says “Yes.”

He smiles, extending a hand. “Gendry. Sorry I’m late - have you ordered already?” He blushes slightly. “This probably isn’t a great blind date impression.”

Oh. _Oh_.

“No. I mean - I haven’t ordered - it’s okay-” she stammers. The waiter miraculously chooses that moment to stop at their table, and she takes the extra few seconds as he orders to collect herself.

“So, Jeyne, what do you do?” Gendry asks as the waiter scurries off.

“Accounting.” She grimaces. “It’s boring, but it pays the bills. What about you?”

“Graphic design, mostly. I draw in my free time but design is more practical.”

 _He’s an artist_. A huge, brawny, gorgeous, unfailingly polite artist who, she learns, is from King’s Landing, likes dogs, and appreciates someone with a snarky sense of humor.

“Sorry - excuse me for a minute,” Arya mutters, and tries to walk as calmly as possible towards the bathroom. She locks herself in the first stall, pulls out her phone, and does something she never thought she would do.

“Sansa,” she says, “I have a problem.”


	3. accidental blind date au, part ii (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> house-arya: well where’s the rest of it because I need this in my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> No content warnings apply

“Let me get this straight. You told a guy your name is Jeyne, accidentally ended up on a blind date with him, and he has no idea you’re not actually Jeyne.”

“Pretty much,” Arya mutters. “How hard would it be to legally change my name to Jeyne?”

She could _hear_ Sansa roll her eyes over the phone. “Here’s what you’re going t do. You’re going to go back, sit down, and tell him exactly what happened. Then you’re going to apologize, and ask if you can try again with a proper date.”

“What if he hates me?”

“Then he’s not worth your time. Now go.” The line goes dead. Arya pockets her phone and walks back out of the bathroom, fighting the urge to bolt for the door and make a run for it.

Gendry must have ordered dessert while she was gone, because there is a slice of chocolate cake on the table and she could truly, honestly die right now because his eyes are so blue and she is so, so fucked.

“I have a confession,” she says as she sits back down, and Gendry looks up warily.

“I’mnotreallyJeyneandIdon’tknowwhyIsaidIwasbut-”

“Woah,” Gendry says, hands up. “You’re going to have to repeat that.”

Arya swallows, and tries again. “I’m not Jeyne. I panicked when you asked, so I just said yes, and I didn’t know how to get out of it. But I had a really nice time and you’re actually great, and I’m really really sorry, I’ll just pay and leave.” She reaches for her purse, flustered, but Gendry interrupts her.

“You’re not Jeyne,” he says slowly.

“No,” she replies miserably.

“What’s your name?”

“Arya. Arya Stark.”

He looks at her for a long moment, and she isn’t quite sure if she wants to disappear, or just burst into tears. Then, suddenly, he begins to laugh.

“What?” Arya demands.

“You sat through an entire blind date because you didn’t want to tell me that?” he chokes out.

“No! Well, yes, but -”

Gendry wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Look. I had a great time, too, even if you’re not Jeyne. Do you want to try this again properly?”

Arya puts her purse down, letting herself smile slightly. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Great.” He stuck out his hand, shaking hers vigorously. “Nice to meet you. I’m Gendry.”

“Arya.”


	4. the notebook au (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I think I'm just submitting random prompts to you but I really love your writing so "The Notebook" AU for Gendrya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confession time I’ve never actually seen The Notebook and the synopses I’m finding on the internet aren’t quite enough to write a proper AU so have some fluff about them watching The Notebook instead (one day I will actually watch the Notebook and then revisit this)
> 
> Rating: G  
> No content warnings apply

“You’re crying.”

“Am not.”

“You _are!”_ Arya declares triumphantly, and he would swat her on the arm if she wasn’t snuggled so close to his side.

“I have something in my eye,” Gendry says stubbornly. 

“Feelings,” she says in a sing-song voice, and they both know she won’t give it up any time soon.

“Fine. Maybe I am crying,” he grumbles, and Arya shifts under the blankets to press a soft kiss to his cheek. He’s a sap and they both know it ( _everyone cries at the end of Toy Story 3, okay?_ ), and it’s the least she can do to be sappy as well.

“I just get it, okay?” Gendry says quietly. 

Arya rests her head on his chest. “I know. Me too.”

It rings just a little too true for both of them; the fights and the separation and the entire world telling them that they can have anything but each other.

Arya’s drifting off the sleep already, and Gendry kisses her forehead.

 _If you’re a bird, I’m a bird_. She’s not a bird, though. She’s a wolf, and they’re in love.


	5. "arya's" wedding (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for gendryxaryatrash - Gendry hearing that Arya married Ramsay Bolton (originally written for a post-canon War for the Dawn story that may or may not ever be finished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings for implied abuse, implied sexual assault, everything about Ramsay

Thoros grabs him roughly by the shoulder, and Gendry only narrowly stops himself from shoving the old priest out of the way. “What do you think you’re doing, boy?”

“You heard them!” he seethes. “You heard what he’s doing to her!”

“And what will you do about it? Are you going to challenge him to single combat? What about his guards, lad, or his army?” Thoros shook him. “You can’t help her.” Gendry wrenches his shoulder free and glares daggers at him, but doesn’t move to open the stable door.

“You can’t chase her for the rest of your life, son,” Thoros says gently.

 _You don’t understand._ ‘I’m not a lady,’ she had insisted, and he hears it clear as the day it happened. He thinks of Arya, her face scrubbed raw and clean, her maiden’s cloak in the Bolton bastard’s – _bastard’s_ – hands-

“It’s not her,” Gendry says quietly. “She wouldn’t- it’s not her. It’s not true.” He has to believe that, has to _know_ that, because he cannot sit in that thrice-damned inn another day if it’s true. “She would run him through before he laid a finger on her.”

“Gendry-” says Thoros, but he has already walked away.


	6. the red wedding (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gendryxaryatrash said: not to be that garbage person, but i’m just silently waiting here sippin my tea for the other bit where he thinks she died. it’s that or die myself. :>| haha obviously that’s an exaggeration but also i cannot wait to read it!  
> (written for the same unfinished story as the previous chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warning for implied violence, mentions of death

Something is wrong.

He can tell the moment he steps into camp, trailing Harwin silently. The Brotherhood is gathered at the center of camp, and the two men join the crowd with a worried glance.

Beric is seated near the cookfire, looking grim. Beside him, Lem holds a stranger roughly by the shoulder. The man is filthy, his dark hair full of grease with dried blood crusted across his cheek. Gendry doesn’t recognize the shadowed sigil on his breast, but he recognizes hunger and fear.

“Tell us again, man, the whole story,” says Beric.

“I came from Lord Tully’s wedding at the Twins,” says the stranger quietly. A Northern accent – a Stark bannerman. Gendry steps closer to hear. “I was inside the castle when it happened. Robb Stark is dead, him and his family and guards.”

The crowd erupts into shouts, hurling questions at the man. “Slain by whom?” demands Anguy.

“The Boltons and the Freys.” The man’s eyes are distant, his voice hollow.

“Survivors?” asks someone to Gendry’s right.

“None.”

Somewhere very far away, the voices continue, but the ringing in Gendry’s ears has suddenly become unbearable. He swallows, and tastes blood.

“Was there a girl?” He isn’t sure when he pushed to the front of the crowd, or began to speak, but the stranger and the Brotherhood are all watching him. “A Northern girl, with dark hair and a sword, in Robb Stark’s party?”

The stranger pauses for a moment, thinking, before he finally speaks. “Aye, a dark-haired girl with a sword, who hardly left his side.”

“What happened to her?” Gendry demands.

The man shakes his head, and Gendry’s world stops.

The Brotherhood keeps questioning the man, but Gendry returns to his  sentry station at the edge of the forest. He has no idea how long he sits there, thinking of nothing and feeling nothing, before Lord Beric sits beside him.

“Ser Gendry,” Beric begins, but Gendry cuts him off.

“If you’d let me go after her like I tried she’d be alive right now,” he growls. “My lord.”

“No, lad. You’d both be dead, the pair of you, and we’d be down one good man.” _One good man_ , Gendry thinks bitterly. _A boy, who cannot even protect a nine-year-old girl._

“What are we to do?” he asks quietly.

“Nothing.” Gendry turns on him, eyes blazing, as Beric continues. “There’s nothing _to_ do. It’s over, boy, and not our concern-”

“She rode with us, and broke bread with us-”

“She’s _dead_ , boy, and she’d be better off staying that way.”

Gendry’s voice breaks. “She was just a little girl.”

Beric has the decency, at least, to look sad. “All wars are waged with the blood of little girls. It is the way of things.”

 _Not her. She wasn’t a girl, she was a wolf._  

“She was my _friend,_ ” he whispers.

“I know.”


	7. quidditch au (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> No content warnings apply

“-and that’s a close one, Stark just barely ducks in time, and she’s already off in pursuit of something- not clear yet whether she’s seen the Snitch or if she’s repositioning- Quaffle to Poole and-”

Arya curses, swerving just fast enough to avoid colliding with a Hufflepuff Chaser, and looks around again. She could have _sworn_ she’d seen a flash of gold before the bludger had whistled past her ear, and she’s lost it now, gods be damned.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Lyanna jerk to a stop. “Stark!” she starts to shout, but something hits Arya hard from behind and suddenly, suddenly she’s flying.

* * *

She didn’t know someone could have eyes that blue.

Uncle Robert has very blue eyes too, but that’s a silly thing to think right now, and _gods_ does her head hurt.

“Whuh?” she says intelligently, and Mr. Blue Eyes looks up guiltily from the floor.

“Stark!” says a voice to her left, and Lyanna is looming across her field of vision. “How do you feel?”

Why is she so _loud_? “My head hurts,” Arya manages, and Lyanna clucks disapprovingly.

“Well, of course it does, but-”

“What happened?” Arya asks. Lya’s face falls suddenly, and has that terrible look of concern that Sansa gets when nobody wants to tell Arya what’s going on.

“A bludger hit you from behind,” says Mr. Blue Eyes.

“ _He_ hit you with a bludger from behind,” snaps Lyanna. Arya notes Mr. Blue Eyes’ build, the yellow peeking out beneath his jacket- the Hufflepuff beater, the big one. _Gendry_ , supplies the part of her brain not shrieking in pain, _Jon told you to watch out for him_.

“You knocked me off my broom,” Arya says slowly.

“I didn’t mean to,” he says defensively, hands up against Lya’s accusing glare.

“How do you accidently-”

“They have a mind of their own, alright?”

“Miss Mormont! Mr. Waters!” says Pycelle as he shuffles across the room, and Arya bites back a groan. “If you cannot be quiet in the hospital wing, you will have to leave.”

“Sorry,” the two mumble at once.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Lya continues more quietly, “he knocked you off your broom, and Greenhands got the Snitch, so there wasn’t much we could do.”

Arya does groan this time, letting her head fall back on the pillow. “The championship-”

“Never mind the championship,” Lya says, though Arya knows her well enough to know that she very much does mind the championship. “Wylla caught your broom, and Pycelle fixed you up all right, but he thinks you have a concussion.”

Mr. Blue Eyes – Gendry – looks guiltily at the floor again.

“Look, I have to go, okay? I already told Lannister that you won’t be in History of Magic.” Lya squeezes her hand quickly before turning and walking out. Arya thinks she hears Pycelle sigh in relief from the other side of the room.

She turns and looks at Gendry again. “Is there a reason you were sitting here watching me sleep?”

Gendry blushes, and if her head didn’t hurt so much, she would be amused. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. And say sorry and all that. I didn’t think it would actually knock you out.”

Arya considers that for a moment. “I’ve been knocked off my broom before, and you’re the first person to actually wait in the hospital wing to apologize.”

“I gave you a concussion,” he points out stubbornly.

She pauses, letting the pain in her head subside a little bit before answering. _He’s very nice_ , says the less-than-helpful part of her brain, and his eyes are very very blue.

“I’ll tell you what, Waters. Buy me a butterbeer and maybe I can forgive you.”


	8. beautiful and powerful and lonely (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> No content warnings apply

She is beautiful, and powerful, and lonely.

_Beautiful_ is the wrong word, Gendry thinks. Sansa is beautiful the way a princess is beautiful – Arya is that, but she’s… different. More. She’s beautiful the way a force of nature is beautiful, the way the sea crashes against rocks in a storm, the way fire is mesmerizing, mesmerizing before you can even register the pain. She is wolf-beautiful, he decides, perfect and deadly and Northern. He whispers that against her skin and she smiles – a girl-smile, not the wolf-smile that never quite reaches her eyes – and he thinks it may be the most perfect thing he has ever seen.

Powerful is right though, in every sense of the word. He’s seen her fight grown men in the training yard and dead men on the battlefield, and Gendry has seen a lot of swords but never a sword so much part of a _person_ as hers is. He holds her small hands ( _these soft little things?_ ) in his large ones and marvels at how a woman of twenty commands a whole hall of Northern warriors. Her voice cracks like thunder and when she speaks, they listen, and he listens closest of all.

She is beautiful and powerful, and _gods_ , she is lonely.

He isn’t sure if it’s a consequence of being beautiful and powerful – perhaps lonely just comes along with them – or if it’s the scars of a childhood destroyed by war. Either way, though, he can see it clear as day in the wolf-smile that never quite reaches her eyes. He can feel it when he holds her in his arms and she is always just a little too tense, too alert. He will be at her side forever and her brothers and sister would swear the same, but he knows she is lonely and he will curse any god he can find for putting that burden on her.

She is beautiful, and powerful, and lonely, and she whispers that she is _his_ and he could fly.


	9. adopting a dog (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> No content warnings apply

“This one.”

Gendry looks up from his staring contest with the world’s angriest Chihuahua, turning around to find his wife curled up in the corner of the room against the bars of a cage. Her fingers are threaded through the bars, and she doesn’t look up to say, “I want this one.”

He kneels beside her, coming eye-to-eye with the gorgeous husky sitting quietly in the corner of the cage. He hadn’t realized his cage was occupied – the rest of the dogs had gone wild when he and Arya walked in, but the husky regards him silently.

His eyes find the tag attached to the bars of the cage, proclaiming her to be a five-year-old spayed female who had been at the shelter for a year and a half.

“I thought you wanted a puppy?” he asks quietly.

Arya shakes her head resolutely. “I want this one,” she says. As if the dog could understand her, she reaches out and licks at Arya’s fingers gently. “Definitely this one.”

She smiles the entire time they fill out the paperwork.


	10. "don't say you love me" (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> house-arya asked: 59 and gendrya?  
> 59\. "Don't say you love me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> No content warnings apply

“Don’t say you love me.”

“Gendry-”

“Don’t.” He’s half-turned away from her, staring as hard as he can at the fire, but he can see her out of the corner of his eye.

“Why not?” She demands. Her voice wavers slightly at the end, and it’s like a dagger in his gut.

“Because we can’t, Arya,” he grits out, “because we’re in the middle of a war, because the world is ending, because you’re-”

Arya grabs him by the shoulder, her fingers digging in too tightly through his tunic as she forces him to face her. Her jaw is trust out in defiance, but he’s shocked half into silence by the tears welling up in her eyes. “Don’t you _dare_ say because I’m a lady and you’re a bastard,” she growls, and the tears threaten to spill over. “Don’t you _dare_.”

He’s never seen her cry, he realizes. Not once, in all these years.

_Because I love you,_ he wants to say. _Because I’ve been in love with you for years, and if you say it, it’s all going to come crashing down and because I don’t deserve you, and because-_

“We _can’t_ ,Arya,”

“I hate you,” she hisses.

He turns back to the fire, listening to her footsteps fade away, and hates himself too.


	11. taco bell au (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draganchitsa asked: “I was going to kiss him, but then my friend texted me about going to Taco Bell, and, well, there’s this cashier that works there who is way cuter, so I bailed on the rest of the date.” - pick your pairing, if you're still taking prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Content warning: Brief mentions of sex, alcohol

Ned was cute, she supposed - it was weird that he had the same name as her dad and he was a bit too prissy for her tastes, but he had nice eyes and never tried to let her win at fencing practice like some of the other guys did, so Arya had agreed to one singular date.

He’d taken her to some hipster coffee shop and bought her an overpriced cappuccino, and they’d mostly talked about fencing. It was practically the same as every other date she had been on (what _was_ it with Harrenhal College boys and hipster coffee?), but he was kind of cute, and she hadn’t gotten laid in months, so…

“Are you planning on studying abroad?”

“Yeah, next semester, I think.” Arya took another tentative sip of her drink, wiping the foam from her lip. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her phone light up in her bag.

“Where are you thinking about going?”

“Braavos, hopefully.” Her screen dimmed momentarily, then lit up again. “There’s a good linguistics program there.”

Ned leaned forward. “Could you do training there? The fencing masters…”

He kept talking, and Arya knew she should listen, but her phone chimed for a third time. She reached into her bag, trying to look down as subtly as possible. _Who the hell…?_

**Lya M [7:56pm]: i want taco bell**

**Lya M [7:56pm]: come to taco bell with me**

**Lya M [7:57pm]: aryaaaaaa**

Arya smiled blandly at something Ned was saying (when had they gotten on to the history of Braavosi ships?).

**Arya Stark [7:58pm]: I’m on a date**

**Lya M [7:58pm]: mr arms is working tonight**

_Ah._ Mr Arms (real name Gendry, according to his name tag) was approximately eight feet tall, with arms the size of tree trunks and bright blue eyes, and always waited patiently when drunk Lya was giggling too much to order. Arya was convinced he was possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and she was sure he had no idea she existed.

“… and the Free Cities were the first to build these faster, lightweight ships, since…”

“I have to go.”

“What?”

“Family emergency. Sorry. I’ll call you?” Arya grabbed her bag, flashing a half-apologetic grin, and rushed out the door.

**Arya Stark [8:01pm]: On my way**

* * *

**Sansa [10:13am]: How was the date with Ned?**

**Arya Stark [10:13am]:  I was going to kiss him, but then my friend texted me about going to Taco Bell, and, well, there’s this cashier that works there who is way cuter, so I bailed on the rest of the date.**

**Sansa [10:14am]: ARYA**


End file.
